Every animal has its day
by CrYsTaLsSs
Summary: Tyson turned into a rat, Max into a puppy, Ray into a kitten and Kai into a rabbit. Hilary is in trouble so she tags along Mariam and Mariah. Mayhem and chaos will reign! Chapter 6: Addition to the animal family
1. Chapter 1

_**Every animal has its day**_

**Authoress' note: **Hi hi! Me with a real story! Unbelieveable! Anyway this story was long ago deleted but somehow it's back again :P Blame my whacko muse for that! The inspiration behind this re-published version is...uh...uh... Ok, I'm lost. So this is the beginning of something new!Enjoy and lemme know if this beginning should end right here or not!

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Ray's hair so I could brush it every day! Alas, I do not own nothing. (cries anime style)

* * *

_**Chapter one: **_

A beautiful young brunette was walking to Tyson's dojo on a beautiful summer afternoon, she was beautifully humming a beautiful tune and the beautiful sun was...blah...lets do that again..Hilary was walking to Tyson's place to check out if the boys were up to something interesting. No evil villians were planning to take over their bitbeasts, no crazy dudes were planning to have beybattles, no tournament seemed to be popping up so they were laying low on the practice.

_' Ray needs to tell me the secret of his long hair, Tyson needs a knock-out session, Maxy promised me to have me try one of his new and improved...chocolates. He makes good chocolate. And Kai...I don't have anything to do with the grouch?' _Hilary was contemplating on what to do with the guys today. It was pretty much the same everyday. Especially the last one.

"Yo, everybody I am here!" Hilary shouted but no answer.

"Tyson."

No answer.

"Ray."

No answer.

"Maxy."

No answer.

"Ka..."

Kenny jumped up three foot off the ground and where the heck he showed up from...no body knows.

"AAAHHH...GOD MUST HATE ME! WHAT DID MY INNOCENT SOUL EVER DO except for always cheating when playing video games with Tyson... TO DESERVE THIS! I..." Kenny stopped to find Hilary on the floor with swirly eyes. She was scared to death.

"Uh...Sorry Hilary." Kenny muttered helping her up.

"God must hate me, too." Hilary said clutching at her ears which were now ringing. She jerked her head to Kenny's hands which were hiding behind him . She could get a glimpse of a sack of some sort that was moving! She shifted her head to his left and he moved the sack to right...she shifted her head to the right and he moved the sack carefully to the left...this went on for about 1 minute.

"OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD KENNY LET ME SEE WHAT'S IN THAT SACK."

"NO, THIS SACK IS...MY LIFELINE..no wait...oh I got it...I JUST DELIVERED A BABY AND HIS MOTHER DIED SO I HAVE TO TAKE GOOD CARE OF HIM AND..." Kenny flinched back seeing Hilary piping up with a dark aura around her and a look that said Oh-shut-the-heck-up-and-tell-the-truth. She struggled hard to get to it but Kenny's tiny arm that was pressed agianst her forehead was keeping her from doing so. By now, Hilary had turned into her furious form. THE furious form...that's right, You haven't seen a real fury until you had seen Hilary's furious form.

"Just.Tell.Me.What.The.Hell.Is.Wrong." Hilary asked not willing ot lose her patience on the lil' dweeb.

"Uh..like..Theguysturnedintoanimals!"

"The guts jumped out of Aunty mumps?"

"NO..no The guys turned into animals!"

"Oh..I see..the guys turned into animals...THE GUYS TURNED INTO ANIMALS?"

"YES! YES! THE GUYS TURNED INTO ANIMALS!"

"THE GUYS TURNED INTO ANIMALS!"

"YES...YES, THE GUYS TURNED INTO ANIMALS!"

"THE GUYS TURNED INTO ANIMLS!"

"MEOOOOOOOOW!"

Hilary and Kenny quit acting like a broken record and found...

A cute Kitten with Raven spots all over it. Looked a bit pissed off.

An adoreable blonde puppy with huge soles in its eyes and tongue hung out.

A grey rabbit with triangles on his cheeks. Eyes closed. Looked a LOT pissed off.

A white rat peeking out of an over-sized hat. Atleast, for him it was.

All were standing in a meticulous order like some regiment of soldiers being trained.

At first, Hilary's eyes were like two huge eggs and then she was on the floor clutching at her stomach. All the beynimals ( Beybladers + Animals Beynimals) piped up around her with question marks popping out.

"Hilary! This is not funny, I am in serious trouble...this is a CRIME! Its against the law to transform someone into animals against their will! No matter if its an accident!" Kenny pleaded.

"How...hahaha...did...puhahaha...this...puhaha..happen?" Hilary said in between strings of laughter.

Kenny started dramatically and a dramatic music started to play.

"I was enjoying my company with my chemistry set..."

Record scratches. Kenny groaned.

"Tyson!" Kenny said to the rat boy that was sitting close to a record player which was probably stuck and was giving a scratchy noise. Tyson whipped his head a couple of times until it hit him that the record disk needs to be adjusted. He adusted it and...

_"I LIKE BIIIIIIIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE. YOU OTHER BROTHERS..."_ Tyson got startled by the really fast music and sudden outburst of noise and fell on the floor while Kenny walked to the record player and adjusted it so that it was giving the right dramatic music like before.

"As I was saying..I was enjoying my company with my chemistry set and mixing up new formulae and all, and I concocted a perfect formula called _'Milkomonosphericallistonic'..."_

"Milk of son of sapphire's caller's tonic?" Hilary has GOT to have ear problems.

"NO..no milkomonosphericallistonic...it is used to increase the rotational speed and balance of a beyblade. So, I went to the guys and told them about my newest creation and then Max thoguht it was looking funny and glowing green so he tried to snatch it from me...I tried hard to shoo Max away but to no avail. Max grabbed it and I did, too...then I pulled but he did as well. Then Kai lost his patience and smacked us both on the heads sending the formula flying into air and then...POOF!" Kenny breathed hard and stopped the music.

"Wow, this is the first time you guys have gotten into trouble because of someone RATHER than Tyson." Hilary received wolfish looks from the rat. But Hilary's Death glare of Doom that says You-dare-to-challenge-me turned Tyson shut.

"So, what are you planning to do? Sell them all at a pet shop?" Hilary asked picking Tyson up by his tail leaving him sway in the air.

"SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!"

Translation: "YOU WICKED WITCH!"

"Actually, with Dizzi's help, I think I may be able to concoct a reverse formula. Till then, you have to take extra care of them."

"Me?"

"Yes, and whatever you do..." Kenny said while walking out through the main gate. "DONT LET THEM OUT OF THE HOUSE AND AMKE SURE NOBODY ABSOLUTELY NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT THIS!"

"Ouch!" Hilary looked at the Beynimals and she was awestruck. "I never knew you all could be so cute and..." She stopped midsentence when she saw Ray charging towards Tyson.

"No...no..Ray that's not your prey, he is your best friend, Tyson." Hilary's voice fell on deaf ears as now Max was chasing Ray like a wild and ready to tear apart puppy.

"SQUEAK! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!

Translation: HELP! HELP! HELP!

"MEOW! MEOW! HISS! HISS!"

Translation: "GET BACK HERE! STAY AWAY!"

"BARK! BARK! BARK!

Translation: "CATS STINK!"

We dont know if THE rabbit was enjoying or not as he had his eyes closed. Still. Hilary just watched as the trio kept running around the house.

_'Think Hilary...think...I know they won't listen to me cause they've lost it...AHA."_

"Uh...A new tree grows in...uh..Brooklyn and a free all-you-can-eat mouse stand is being held in..uh...Bakuten..and..I have got Cheeeese." Hilary did a pathetic attempt at diverting their attention but to NO avail. Suddenly the door slammed open revealing two pretty girls.

Mariam and Mariah.

"YO, HILS, WE BOUGHT A NEW... uh...sorry, are we interrupting?" They both sweatdropped as they saw Hilary chasing around a rat, a kitten and a puppy. All four of them stopped abruptly.

"OH! Thank heavens, you guys are here."

"Yeah, and we bought a new..._Hils is it just me or are your pets crazy!" _Mariam whispered as an adoreable puppy was staring wide-eyed at her.

"UH...This is uh...The kitten is Ray, the puppy is Max, the rat is Tyson and the Rabbit is Kai." Hilary finished laughing nervously.

"Oh...I see..." Mariam and Mariah said understandingly.

Pause.

Rewind.

Play.

"SAY WHAT!"

"Well, Kenny had an accident so they transformed into animals." Hilary could see that Mariam and Mariah's eyes were full of tears. And they cried anime style.

"You guys, we have to take care of them cause they're just animals." Hilary flinched back shakingly when she saw both the girls' eyes were brimming with tears of joy and they looked like they were about to blow. They both screamed. Bear in mind that girls are master at ear-breaking, spine-cracking, eyes-popping, nose-bleeding...SCREAMS.

"You mean...we...get to baby-sit them." Mariam cradled Max and jumped up and down while trying hard to suppress another scream.

"WOOF!" Max's tail wriggling.

"Yeah, sorta...we gotta feed 'em and groom 'em and keep 'em clean and most importantly dress 'em." Another scream. The rabbit got pissed off. Everybody watched as he majestically left the dojo. With his 'I-am-so-damn-important' walk.Gosh even as a rabit he is...

"Such a bluff!" Mariah hmphed.

"MEOW!" Ray purring. Probably agreeing with her.

"Hey, where's Tyson ?" Hilary asked looking around. _'Oh Shit' .P_otato chips.

"You buffoon, you can't have that. You are not human! Remember."Hilary snatched it from him leaving him tearing to death.

An angry rat screams.

Translation: "We are not some animals!". Yeah right.

An angry Hilary groans. . Rat gets smacked. Rat shuts up.

"I am gonna go outside to see if Kai had gotten too far cause it's not safe." Hilary said and walked out. The Rabbit was sitting on the footsteps watching the sunset, eventhough Kai was a rabbit, his beauty never vanished. His dark toned hair were cascading down from between both his long pink ears and that fluffy tail was just too cute.His slate colored hair were still their same shiny as ever self. Even his I-have-my-own-world attitude didn't change.

"Kai." Hilary kneeled down beside him. Kai FINALLY opened his eyes and then closed them back. Thanks for that Kai.

"You should come inside cause somebody can come and take you away and we wouldn't want that to happen." Hilary giggled."Cause you are really cute and sweet." She scooped him up in her arms and stood up. All the while blushing madly. Kai could not stand this. For the first time in his almighty life he had been picked up! By a girl! He wriggled to get out of her grasp but she only giggled.

"Sorry, if it's too tight..I didn't..." Before Hilary could finish the cold-hearted Rabbit jumped out of her embrace and landed gracefully on the ground.

_'Why is he always so nonchalant and rude! I was only being nice.' _Hilary's eyes saddedned as she remembered the first time she met him.

_Flashback_

_"This is Hilary, my classmate, Kai." Tyson introduced Hilary to Kai._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kai." Hilary blushed and bowed her head down. But Kai with his eyes CLOSED walked right past her. No hello, No hi, No nothing, not even a lousy nod or a damn smile. That really hurt Hilary but she being the tough girl never showed it._

_Flashback End._

Hilary shook her head and shrugged the thought away.

* * *

TADA! I think this chapter is way better than the last one I deleted. 

I think the last part was a bit sad. Poor Hilary. Anyway, alot of people who have seen the movie Shark Tale might've guessed it that the record scratching part was taken from it. Well, I thought it was kinda funny so I put it up.Hope you liked it.

Please please please be a sweety and review and lemme know if I should continue this or not. Reviews mean alot. It makes you feel loved and cared. Hehe.


	2. Holy Mackerel!

**Blab corner:**

Due to the summer heat, I got dehydrated and was feeling totally sick a couple of days ago, so I couldn't update. But when I looked at all the loving reviews I got, I felt all better. Also, it took me a while to update because I was trying to make the chapter long and better, so it took time.

And millions of hugs and thanks for the sweet as strawberry people who reviewed and supported. I really did feel loved and cared.

**Advent Star: **Thanks for the sweet review. Yeah, Kai is really cute as a wabbit, I know.

**Cloudstrife22793: **Nice penname. Thanks a million. and here is the update.

**Kai's girl510: **OOH so you r a Kai's girl eh? Hehe. Yeah, Kai is really cute!

**Death-fire-Angel: **Cool nick. I am so happy you enjoyed it Kitsune-chan, your review was like totally supportive.

**Pheonix's fire: **Oh you did, I did, too, reading n writing, both was fun. Thanks for the review.

**hilariberri star: **Thanks a million for supportin' this fic all the way. But Kai is not as cute as your sweet review!

**Theindra: **Arigatou very much for the review. Yeah, that snooty self of his is what makes him even cooler or hotter.

And Also thanks for the people who took their precious time and read this lil ol' story!

* * *

**Chapter two: "Holy Mackerel!"**

The girls are being..well, girls and they are acting like some mommies and talking to the beynimals, atleast two of them are having a good time with this crap.

"Who is the wittle cutie pie...yesh you are, yesh you are." Mariam baby-talked to Maxy and nuzzled her nose with his.

"And who is the one with a cute lil' band on his furry head...yesh you are, yesh you are." Yes this is Mariah nuzzling her face into Ray's face and Ray still has his band on his head.

"Who is the one with stinky fur and a stuck out tail. Yesh you are yesh you are." Hilary picked Tyson up by his tail with an amused expression on her face.

_'Satan's woman.' _Tyson's vein twitched.

"And have we forgotten about our cute lil'..." Hilary's face faulted when she received a 'have-you-lost-your-mind' stare from the Rabbit. "Ok, fine, be that way," Hilary said indifferently.

"Hilary, have Kenny told you how long is it gonna take for him to concoct a whatsoever that is." Mariah asked.

"Well, no but he..." Hilary shreiked as once again Kenny came out of nowhere and jumped up three foot high with something glowing green in his hands.

"YES, YES, YES, I HAVE FINALLY DONE IT! MUHAHAHAHAHA!" Mariam and Mariah screamed and hugged each other, both shivering from fear.

"Oops, I am sorry..."

"KENNY! For goodness sake, STOP DOING THAT!" Hilary was prepared with a Kendo stick in her hand when she heard the sudden outburst of noise.

"It's alright girls. it's only Kenny." Hilary gently said to her girlfriends who were still shivering, all huddled up in a corner and were scared to death.

"All I wanted to say was that I have finally made up this reverse formula that will change the animals back to human." Kenny said placing a conical flask in front of everyone. The girls and the beynimals went Oooooh at the glow. Suddenly Kenny's eyes were hooded ( Then again, they always are ) and he had a dark purple gloomy aura around him." But if any and I mean ANY mistake occurs...we could have to suffer adverse circumstances." He said in a husky voice.

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" Max barked while jumping with joy.

Translation: It's funny and glowing green.

"Thanks max...MAX! NO! DON'T...IT CAN HAVE ADVERSE EFFECTS!"

Too late. Maxy jumped up and like a ninja snatched the flask from Kenny's hands.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" Hilary screamed and everybody did. Unfortunately, the beynimals were too close to Max that they couldn't make in time.

POOF!

Kenny, Hilary, Mariam and Mariah jerked up after it got clear and gasped at the sight.

A cat with rat ears and a fluffy tail like a rabbit. IT BARKED!

A puppy with extremely short rat feet which were causing him to shiver at his place. IT SQUEAKED!

A rat with extra-large rabbit ears, atleast for him they were and four triangles printed all over his body. IT MEOWED!

A rabbit with blonde hair, huge soles in his eyes and a rat tail instead of his fluffy one. IT...NEIGHED LIKE A HORSE? Where did that come from.

The girls fainted and Kenny smacked his forehead with a wall.

"This is even worse than being brainwashed by an evil duck!" Mariah cried sending a shower of tears over everyone. Kenny was stomping towards the somewhat mutated Max with dark purple current emitting from him. The mutated Max huddled up in a corner and jerked his head desperately from Kenny to Hils and Mariah , then from the beynimals to Mariam.

"YOU DEVILS! STAY AWAY FROM MY MAXY!" Mariam growled as she picked Max up while Kenny pulled out his hair.

"Soooooooo, now what do we do?" Hilary asked sweatdropping at seeing Mariam cradling Max while Kenny was at the end of his wits.

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO DO! THROW EVERYBODY OFF A TWENTY FLOOR BUILDING!" Kenny said like an evil maniac.

"Take a chill pill Kenny...KENNY!" Hilary screamed as she saw Kenny holding a knife under Kai's neck."Oh I am going to murder him now! Muhahahahah!" She jerked to their side and snatched the Rabbit from Kenny's frurios form...not as furious as Hilary's. But! the Rabbit is so not a weak animal. It jumped out of Hilary's hands, gave Kenny a death glare and in slow motion, jumped on his head and...SCRATCHED THAT EVIL LOOK OFF HIS FACE...LITERALLY!

Kenny screamed in horror.

"OK! ENOUGH CRAZINESS! Yo, Kenny, gimme that Milk of son of Sapphire's caller's tonic..."

"Milkomonosphericallistonic...and there are only a few drops left...it won't work now! it only works when it's concentration is more than the...hey!" Hilary snatched the flask and dropped it over the beynimals, they were back to their normal animal forms.

"NOW! GO! CONCOT! AND DON'T SHOW YOUR FACE TILL YOU'RE DONE!" Hilary screamed right into his ears.

"Yes Ma'am." Kenny weakly replied and darted out.

"Like eew!" Mariam commented as she picked Max up. "Girls, all the beynimals are covered with that milko...mu-nn-u...spheri..whatever that was." It was true. Ray was having the hardest time of all, having long hair was really troublesome.

"Simple solution...LETS GIVE EM' A BATHY WATHY!" Mariah chirped and the reaction of our beloved beynimals:

Ray and Max fainted. Tyson cursed. Kai gave a questioning glare.

"Excellent idea!" Mariam nodded and so did Hilary.

"Well, then what are we waiting for. In the bath tub we go." Mariah chirped and scooped Ray up in her arms. "Yay!" Mariam followed her behind like a jumping bean. "I will...uh..be there in a minute." Hilary weakly said and turned to the dynamic duo, The rat and the Rabbit. Well, they were both dynamic in different ways; Tyson would rather jump in a gutter than having a bath by Hilary and Kai...well he won't even let anyone touch him, let alone give him a bath!

_'Ok, I will go for Tyson first.' _And with the speed of light, Hilary snatched Tyson. Considering his size and weakness, he only mumbled a few curses and vowed to have revenge for this later.

Now the MAJOR problem, Kai. Eventhogh Hilary could apply the same tactic on him, but the consequences may be deadly. But, there is a mild chance, that Hilary being a girl wouldn't be so much vulnerable to Kai's deadly moves. So she sneakily creeped upto him and lowered down.

"Kai!" Hilary thought he was asleep and can't blame her. He.Had.His.Eyes.Closed. He slowly opened them, it appeared he was well aware of why the hell is Hilary acting so sweet.

"All you gotta do is jump in to the bath tub and have fun." Hilary tried to act as much as persuasive as possible. She sensed that Kai isn't going to move for about three more hours so she stood up and sighed. Atleast, she was successful in persuading or snatching...whatever...Tyson. Kai looked at her retreating back.

_'What is this, can't she even give me some time to think?' _So now we know, our pheonix prince Rabbit was contemplating on this matter.

Hilary felt a tug at her feet, she looked down and beamed to see the milkomonosphericallistonic covered Rabbit had his arms opened, he wanted to be picked up. The heavens must be falling! But they were not and this really was reality. It took Hilary a couple of blinks to realize that The Kai Hiwatari wanted to be picked up.

_'My arms are hurting me! And she couldn't be patient when I was thinking.' _It soon hit Hialry that she had been keeping him waiting for a bit long now so she stammered.

"Oh, I am sorry, I didn't quite get that." She CAREFULLY scooped him up, he felt a bit ticklish by the way she was holding him, but there was no way, absolutely no way he could let his pride fall any more! This was enough! No longer will he let his precious pride be degraded. This was the last.

But not with what fate had decided for our cute wittle wabbit.

"Yay! The tub is ready!" Mariam clapped as she demonstrated the full of soap bath tub. "Ok, boys...uh...beynimals! In you go!" Ray and Max jumped in, sending huge waves to crash upon the fragile forms of the girls and soapy water all over the bathroom. As soon as Hilary entered the bathroom, Tyson jumped out of her grasp and straight into the bath tub.Regardless, the distance being atleast six feet or so. But the dumb dude did this acrobatic act and resulted in crashing to a wall just above the bath tub and slimed down into the bath tub, finally.

"HILARY BECAREFUL THERE IS..."

WHAM!

Hilary was on the floor, with Kai inches away from her face. He jerked up and crawled back with so much fear as if she were poisonous or something. After all, it was a matter of his damn pride, ofcourse. Though Hilary was still in la-la land to realize what had just happened.

"Sorry Hils, I tried to warn you, but the bathroom had soapy water all over." Mariah stammered and helped Hilary up.

"Now I am one hundred percent sure that God hates me." Hilary mumbled as she got up but a smile crept it's way on her face as she saw Max, Ray and Tyson splashing water playfully at each other. But Kai was still thinking hard about letting his pride degrade or not. But he did not have enough time as Hilary picked him up and gently dipped him into the water. He received splashes and slaps of the water. This was so stabbing his reknowned trademark anti-socialist self.

The girls picked the beynimals out, all soaked wet and were awestrucked. Ray was having a hard time keeping his hair out of his eyes and also he was feeling way heavy with all the fur. Max kept blinking his huge, totally adoreable eyes to rinse out the water that got into his eyes and Tyson kept benting from side to side to get the water out of his tiny ears. Kai vigorously shook his entire body to get dry. Totally a site to have you in awe.

"All clean, let's get you all dry!" Mariam exclaimed and went out of the bathroom followed by Mariah and Tyson. Hilary was about to walk out when she realized one of them were missing so she scanned the bathroom and found Kai resting on the bathroom floor, breathing heavily. Because, while in the bath tub, Ray, Max and Tyson were splashing so many waves that Kai was practically under water all the time. Hilary smiled weakly and went over to him.

"Are you breathing ok?" She asked followed by a giggle.

_'Talk about ironic, I can't get enough oxygen here and she is giggling, stupid girl.' _He jerked up,( miraculous recovery ) and walked out the bathroom door. Hilary sighed and followed him out, too.

Mariah was air drying Ray cause his long fur would be tangled if she did it with a towel. Mariam was drying Max with a towel. He popped out from underneath it and gave a happy 'Woof!' Mariam couldn't stand his cuteness and kissed his pink and cold nose. Tyson had really short hair so he just stood there, watching his friends getting dried. Hilary picked him up and blew her minty breath at him and that was enough to make him dry. Suddenly, there was a large growl, one that said 'I-need-food!' And it was ofcourse, Tyson.

"Poor thing, they all might be hungry." All the beynimals were clutching at their bellies.

"I know! We'll order pizza and..." Mariah got interrupted by a low whack on her head.

"Pink brain! They are only animals, they can't eat all that, it'll get their digestive systems destroyed." Mariam informed.

"She is right, but we don't have any dog, cat, mouse or rabbit food in the house. We will have to..." Hilary's eyes widdened. "No way."

"What is it girlfriend?" Mariam sensed the sudden change in Hilary's tone.

"Uh..it's like..uh..Kenny said not to take the guys outside...and we would _have _to go outside and pick up food and.."

"Oh Hils, Kenny says alot of stuff to do, it's even not logical so forget what he said. Besides, we can't _make _animal food, can we?" Mariah said. Hilary contemplated and then said. "Ok, but we have to be very very careful not to lose them." Hilary said seriously.

"You got it!" Mary and Mariah said in unison.

* * *

Here you go! I tried my best not to make it a horrible cliffy. So how did you like it, hate it...just let me know. REVIEW!

Here's a summary for the next chapter:

The girls all shop for the beynimals and then somehting terrible happens at the store. Tyson gets into the sack of another lady, while trying to save him, Max gets lost and some kids take him home, Ray tries to save Max and ends up being chased around the town by dogs and Kai gets lost, all because of his crabby attitude. What will the girls do?

The more the reviews, the more I feel loved! SO pwease..pretty pwease review. Ok will you review if I get all the beynimals to hug you! Or a Kai plushie and his face paint! Hehe.


	3. Major sluts and a loveydovey angel

**Yap and Yap again: **

Oh man! You guys have totally **_no idea_** how happy I am with all the reviews.To be honest, I was really tangled in the thought that maybe this ficiton would stink and nobody would like it, but with all those sweeeeeeet reviews I feel so happy wappy! Thanks a million...no wait...zillion to all those who reviewed for me. Also, to all my readers a lovely thank you, it doesn't matter if you didn't review as long as y'all like it, I am cool with it!. I wish I could just hug y'all.

Here are the sweet as watermelon people who reviewed for lil' ol me. Bless y'all!

**Theindra: **Thank you so very much! I am so happy that you reviewed for me twice! I would gladly continue! Thanks again.

**Kai'sgirl 510: **Arigatou so much you took your precious time to review twice, too. And I loved everything about your comments.

**Pheonix's fire: **Hehe. Sorry I couldn't get you one. Anyway, a truck fulla thanks!

**Fake flower's kill: **Awesome nick! Yeah, you just wait and see, he is gunna get so much more degraded! Haha. And I hope you'll like it. Thank you so totally much!.

**Angel of suicide: **This nick is so cool. Anyway, thank you, thank you and thank you! Yeah that would have been a site to have you in awe.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't do it the last time so here's a double:

I don't own Kai's scarf shich is big enough to make a dress, nor have I owned Ray's hair yet...so you get the idea that I dont own beyblade.

Ok, I am done with the talking...here you go!

**Chapter three: '**Major sluts and a lovey-dovey angel'

"I repeat again girls, do _not _lose them." Hilary reminded them as she picked up Tyson and Kai, well he had been picked up by her before so he wasn't very much bothered about it this time. Let's all thank heavens.

"Hilary, this is the fifth time you have reminded us in almost half a minute! We get it already!" Mariam replied as she picked up Max.

"Besides, we are only gonna go to the store, buy some food and come back home." Ray hopped on Mariah's back and purred.She giggled.

Hilary sighed and they walked out the door. It was early in the evening, the wind was so breezy. Hilary looked at the rabbit and giggled under her breath. His fringes kept teasing his eyes and he didn't have hands to brush them back so he kept jerking his head from side to side to keep his dark locks out of his eyes. Kai heard a cute giggle and he snapped his head to the owner of it. She abruptly stopped, understanding that the almighty Kai shall not tolerate such indignity. But then something caused her to blush, he smiled at her!

_'Are my eyes deceiving me, yes they are. Take a good look again, it has got to be a scowl or a smirk or even a sneer.' _Hilary contemplated. Kai fixated his gaze on the road again and Hilary was rapt. She had never seen Kai smile like this.

"Oh my damn luck!" Everybody stared at Hilary. She weakly pointed at some major sluts that were charging their way.

"Hey Hilary's pity party." A blonde with a heck lot of make-up that could make you hurl, said nonchalantly.

"Hello, Satan's heirs." Hilary replied with a mixture of disgust and anger.

"Ah, I see you have learnt a new line from your institute of the greatest fools in the world." A red-head with awefully long nails snapped at Hilary.

"And Like Oh my gosh! Since when did you start to hang out with the people you belong the most...animals and witches." A brunette that was wearing nothing more than a mere cloth chirped evilly.

"Watch it you whores." Mariam and Mariah snarled.

"MEOW!" "WOOF!" Ray and Max were now on their feet and Tyson just hid himself behind Hilary's legs. Kai was still in Hil's arms.

Translation: CAT FIGHT!

"See Marsha and Sasha, (A/N: Totally no offences to girls with these names) this is what happens when you leave your brains in the refrigerator, you start calling people by your own names." The blonde said to her posse.

"Real smooth Nikki (A/N: Totally sorry to any girl named Nikki out there) real smooth." Marsha and Sasha said like some programmed robots.

"Atleast some of us...mainly three of us, hang out with the total hotties in the town." Hilary blurted out, without realizing the shocks that she had sent to all our beynimals. She definitely meant the Bladebreakers and the sluts knew that, too. Marsha, Sasha and their commander Nikki were put to a pitiable state of shock and they were out of words.

"Well like they are totally blind, I mean look at your pitiable selves, are you three married to those like totally irksome outfit of yours and those..."

"Yeah, yeah shut your mouth before I.."

"BEFORE YOU WHAT!"

"You asked for it." Hilary shrugged and placed Tyson in front of them. Who just blinked his eyes. First, the sluts blinked until it processed in there awefully low brains, then their faces faulted and they darted out of the area. Screaming like..well like someone who has had his butt stuck to a hot frying pan.

"I WILL GET BACK AT YOU..YOU WITCHES." Nikki screeched as she ran screaming to God knows where. Hilary, Mariam and Mariah crained their heads to each other and then started laughing like crazy. Followed by the beynimals except for Tyson who was crying pathetically at himself and Kai who was just amazed at what a great getbacker Hilary is.

"You rock, Hils." Mariam said now tears running down her cheeks.

"You should have seen their make-up plastered faces!" Mariah chimed in and laughed open-heartedly. Hilary laughed like an evil woman and turned to the beynimals. Blushing madly at her line she used a while ago.

"Sorry guys, I just couldn't think of a better line. I hope you...puhahaha...forgive me." Hilary smiled weakly. They nodded minus Tyson who sniffled and Kai who just closed his eyes. It's been a while since he closed his eyes, hasn't it.

"Squeak squeak... squeak squeak squeak."

Translation: Farewell cruel world... nobody shall acknowledge my presence anyway.

And he ran away with the speed of a rat.

"Hey! Tyson, get back here!" Hilary snarled angrily but to no avail, he had turned around a corner.

_With Tyson:_

_'I will keep running to where ever my feet...paws would take me...nothing will stop me...nothing can..."_

He bumped into something and heard a sharp gasp.

Squeak! Squeak! Sq...

Translation: Hey! Watch where you are...

He abruptly stopped to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, flowing soft-brown hair, bright hazel eyes and rose-red lips. But he felt a stab at her heart at the thought that she would too think that rats are gross and pathetic like any other girl in the world.

"Oh my! You poor little thing, are you hurt?" Tyson's eyes popped open at her words, not to mention her voice was tender enough to melt ice. He felt tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. Causing the girl to gasp.

"I am so sorry, don't cry, it'll be alright. I can take you home and take care of you...as a compensation.I guess I should keep a sharp look out for all the tiny animals when I walk. They are so fragile." She picked Tyson up and hugged his tiny little frame.

"TYSON! YOU ARE SO BUSTED!" Hilary wailed as she turned around the corner, Mariam and Mariah begging her to stop.

"Hils..stop alrea..." Mariam and Mariah bumped into Hilary's back and fell to the ground with swirly eyes. They jerked up with scowls on their faces but Hilary pulled them both closer to her by their sleeves and crained their necks to the direction where she was looking at. Ray and Max piping up from behind whilst Kai peeked over from his perch..

"Oh .Is..uh..something wrong?"She asked nervously, she was getting tensed by the way they were ataring at her.

Hilary, Mariam and Mariah shook their head and Hilary franitcally stammered.

"This rat is..uh..very precious_..isn't he girls_?" Hilary said the last part through gritted teeth as if saying 'i need some help here!'

"Oh, yeah..we ordered him all the way from China. He is very expensive!" Mariah tagged along and laughed nervously.

"And..p-please don't throw him twenty foot off the ground knowing he is gross or anything." Mariam unveiled the true reason behind all their blabbing.

The girl just blinked and was a bit confused about what the heck these strange girls were saying.

"All we mean to say is you give him to us safe and soundly without having him pummeled to death..or being fed to a vicious cat." Hilary said a bit nicely and clearly.

"Pummel to death! Why I would never do such a thing to sunch an elegant and beautiful creature. Hilary's, Mary's and Mariah's faces went as blank as a white paper and they felt something choking down their throat.

"Kh..Kh..e-elegant!...b-b-eautiful!..that rat in your hands?" Hilary managed to throw out words in her state of disbelief. Who in the seven levels of hell would think that a rat is beautiful and elegant. Even Ray, Max and Kai had dotted eyes at her comment.

"Yes ofcourse. Now tell me this, what do think about..um..tigers. That they are very beautiful, right? Or even yourselves, you would think you are pretty..." The girls had swirly eyes."What's you point."Hilary weakly asked.

Suddenly the girl had flourescent pink light in her background along with tender roses. A soft piano playng in the background,too.

"What I mean to say is that I do not realize why humans think that small and helpless animals like mice are gross, pathetic, worthless. I think mice do not deserve to be judged like this, they are also a creation of God, just like humans and other beautiful animals. They also need to be loved and cared. I can never understand why people have such hatred for them." Two rats came scurrying and took away the background while another one ran off with his tiny piano. A beautiful dove chirped happily as she flew over them.

"Ok, that is enough! We get it already!" Hilary said a bit ticked off and motioned for her to give Tyson back. Despite the fact that she was rudely interrupted, she placed the now tearing tears of joy Tyson on Hilary's hands. "Sorry, if I..uh..bored you out." She said a bit embarrased and turned to leave. Hilary bit her lower lip.

"Wait! What is your name." Mariam asked.

"Oh, it's Lumina." She said beamingly and walked off into the floating sakura blossoms.

"Girls, what did we learn today?" Hilary asked as she turned around to the girls and the beynimals who had their eyes wide opened

"That even when there are total bitches on the loose, there are still some soft-heartedgirls on this planet earth." Mariah piped up beamingly and everyone fell.

_**Footnote: **_

Ok, I know pointless and time wasting chapter and I am sorry, you have the permission to say anything about this chapter. Another apology that this chapter is so not as i summarized it in the last chap, I only thought of the Marsha/Sasha/Nikki and Lumina's encounter for nothing more than a few paragraphs, but look what happened. laughs nervously So forgive me and please review; anything, i shall accept flames. And good comments are also warmly welcomed. stretches out arms


	4. Runaway animals!

**_Authoress' note: _**YEAH! I am back everyone, sorry for keeping you wait for so long...I was waiting for more reviews and waiting and waiting and waiting then I was like 'it doesn't matter if I don't get reviews, all I want is to make poeple smile with my stories' Cheesy grin And I couldn't keep myself any longer from writing such a fun-to-write-chapter.

Millions of Thanks and blessings for those who reviewed and read this story. Make that double! If that is possible. Giggles

Special thanks to...

**BiggestFan 123: ** Thank you and thank you for thinking it was kawaii. Yep! That offer is always open for my sweet reviewers. Thanks!

**Phoenix's fire: ** It's not as sweet as your review! I am so so so glad you loved it! Thank you! And Kai will get even more soft as we go on!

**AssKickinprincessKai: ** Rad nick girl! I am happy that you find it cool. Loads and loads of thanks for the review.

**Angel of suicide:  **Teary eyes THANK YOU! I really was expecting flames! Thank you. Yeah, I hate sluts, too. Good thing I've never encountered one. Your review was so sweet and supportive. I loved it.

**kai's girl510: ** faints You..owe..me..BIG TIME! Thank you so very much. Make that double. This fic is not as cute as you and neither it is than any other of my reviewers! A-R-I-G-A-T-O-U! I am beyond glad that you learnt something. Yeah, those were crazy comebacks!

**Theindra: ** I laughed open-heartedly at your sweet review. Tell my friends about it when they experience the consequences of making me happy! smirks Anyway, I loved your review, Thank you, Thank you! He will get even softer later.

**_Chapter four: _ Runaway Animals!**

"There it is, you guys! The pet's store!" Mariah jumped up and down, pointing naively at a huge store. They didn't have stores this big in her town so she was way more awestrucked than Mariam and Hilary. They got in and were greeted by a sincere woman with a soft smile.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you three cute little girls?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"We were looking for animal food Miss..." Hilary glanced at her name tag on her shirt."..Miss Tsuki."

"Go straight and then turn right...there is aisle three,four and five; there you will be able to find a large variety of animal food." She smiled warmly at them but noticed three piercing shark fins on each cheek of a beautiful rabbit.

"May I ask you something...Why is that Rabbit wearing those frightening shark fins on each side of his cheeks?"

"That's because he is Ka.." Mariah was interrupted by a slow poke in her ribs."...It's a natural, he was born with it." Hilary grinned as big as she could, making her look convincing. The woman nodded understandingly yet somewhat confused.

They searched for aisles three, four and five. When they got there they sweatdropped to see such tall shelves with a heck lot of animal food.

"Girls..we need to split up, ok? Mariam, take the puppy and go find dog food. Mariah take the kitten and go look for cat food. I will uh...take the rat and the rabbit."

"Aye, aye, Madame!" Mariah and Mariam saluted and got lost in the shelves upon shelves of animal food.

"Well, what are we waiting for...Let's go!" Hilary entered the cloud of shelves, her eyes along with four other eyes scanning for suitable food. Tyson felt he was in heaven. He kept whipping his head from side to side from where he had perched himself; Hilary's head .Kai was just lost in his own world. Thinking about how warm Hilary is. He snuggled up in her arms.

_'Damn, Is it just me or is it getting really hot in here.' _Kai cracked open one of his eyes, scanning Hilary's face. She was contemplating on what food to pick.

_'She is kinda cute when she is confused...WOAH..WHAT THE HELL...Hiwatari do you want to degrade yourself more!' _Kai closed his eyes again, sighing deeply, trying to get Hilary's face out of his mind. Tyson jumped out of Hilary's hair and landed on a shelf. Scurrying around the cans of sliced cheese.

"Tyson, you pick what you want and I will be on the other side of this shelf, ok?" Hilary said to Tyson. Who nodded hastily as he scurried off again.

"Just becareful of Cats and getting squashed!" Hilary wailed and turned around to another shelve. Where there were vegetables and other food for omnivores. Hilary looked at Kai, he had his eyes closed.

"Kai..uh..in order for you to decide what you want..you..uh..have to open your eyes." Hilary bit her lower lip, wondering what would be the outcome. Kai opened his eyes and scanned through the shelves, nothing interesting. He wasn't even hungry but had to choose something now that he was here. He jumped out of Hilary's arms and landed on a shelve, with a contemplative look and judging the can from each and every side, he snapped his paw at a canned food that said 'Best vegies for Rabbits.' Hilary laughed that his keen sense of judging never vanished. He blushed a bit but before Hilary could see it, he slapped himself and his cheeks were back to normal. Now only red because of his self harm he did to himself.

"Great choice, let's beat this heap." Hilary said and her warm hands picked him up, this time in a very comfortable way. His front paws were dangling behind her shoulders and Hilary had wrapped her arms around his tiny body, involuntarily brushing her hand through his thick and soft fur. Kai was shocked at first but relaxed a bit at the soothing sensation and scrubbed his face against her cheeks.

"Oh, look there is Tyson." Hilary ran over to a pissed off Tyson who was waiting impatiently for them, he had five cans of sliced cheese and two cans of boiled meat.

"Tyson, you so owe me a heck lot of yens." Hilary fumed and Tyson stuck out his tongue at her. He jumped on top of her head again. Hugging all the cans he bought with him. They saw Mariah and Mariam waiting for them near the counter.

"You guys found what you needed?" Mariah asked to Mariam and Hilary. They nodded and Tyson whirled around out of joy. They got into the line that was waiting at the check-out.

Tyson smelled potato chips near by and jumped out of Hilary's head very carefully, then he noticed a lady with three bags of spicy potato chips. He drooled and missed the taste of those luscious potato chips. He sneakily crawled into the lady's shopping basket and dived into a sack of potato chips. The lady got her money paid and was heading towards the door. Unbeknownst to Hilary or any other girl that Tyson was gone. Max had seen all this he jerked his head a couple of times around, he couldn't speak to tell that Tyson was in trouble so he ran after Tyson himself. Mariam, Mariah and Hilary were busy with the check-out lady but Ray had seen Max dart out of the shop. He scrubbed himself against Mariah's legs to get some attention. When she looked down he meowed hastily trying to tell something urgent but she only laughed and patted him.

"Don't worry, you will be home to enjoy your food in no time." Ray slapped his forehead and ran after Max himself. Kai opened his eyes and got a glimpse of Ray's hairy tail. He seemed to be running out of the store. _'What does that Kon think he is doing!' _Kai looked up at the girls who were busy with paying the money and everything. He sighed and with great agilic abilities he ran after Ray himself.

**_CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS _**(A/N: I am gonna use this as a separator)

Max kept running as fast as he could to reach the lady but she had got into a car and had vanished into the traffic. Now Max was lost. He looked around like a lost puppy...well literally he was a lost puppy. And started whinig like he was wounded. He felt a strange presence behind him. He turned around to see dark, tall figures of three kids chuckling evilly at him. He desperately tried to run but one of them caught him by his tail and shoved him into a sack.

_**CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS**_

Ray's keen sense of smell was navigating him. He turned around a corner but abruptly stopped when he could feel Max's scent no more. He got frantic by the new surrounding he was in. It was a dark alley. Due to his sharp sixth sense he could feel his doom approaching. He slowly started to creep back but resulted in bumping into something hard. He heard a snarl and in slow motion crained his neck around to find a ferocious dog along with it's henchmen right by his side.

"MEEEOOOOOOW!" Ray screeched before darting out of the area. The dogs were right at his tail, baring like crazy wolverines. Ray's puny heart was going in overdrive.

"HISS!HISS!"

Translation: No wonder why cats hate dogs.

_**CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS **_

"OK! Let's go guys..." Hialry's voice stuck in her throat as she stared at the blank space where the beynimals were a while ago. She pulled Mariam and Mariah closer to her and yelled. "THEY ARE GONE!"

"HOLY !#$"

"OH MY!#$& ?"

That grasped the attention of almost each and every person and animal in the store. They laughed nervously before mumbling apologies.

"Ok..We gotta separate and look for them. Mariam, you go search for Max."

"I am on it." Mariam saluted and ran out of the store.

"Mariah, go find Ray."

"Aye, Aye." Mariah saluted and ran out of the store, too.

"I am gonna find Tyson and Kai." Hilary murmured to herself and ran out of the store.

_**CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS **_

_Where is Kon now.' _Kai had seen him turn around a corner but when he got there, Ray was no longer there. Kai shrugged it off and walked out of the alley. His eyes scanning the area. He had never been here before, so many new faces, new buildings, strange aura. Shortly put, he was lost. _'Great,' _Kai mentally cursed himself for being so curious. Curiosity was a cat's thing not a rabbit's. Oh how he was being degraded. People were looking down at him, when it is usually the other way around. He several times got stepped on by random shoes. He would glare but that would only add more cuteness and would result in him getting a pat by some animal lovers along with a couple of baby talks which he hates! _'God, Why me!'_

_**CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS**_

"HIS TAIL IS SO SOFT!" A girl with two braids exclaimed as she clutched at Max's tail.

"HE IS COOL!" A boy with cute braces exclaimed along with her.

"WE ARE GONNA KEEP HIM FOREVER!" A boy with huge glasses claimed proudly. The three of them nodded as tears streamed down Max's cheeks and he left out an exasperated bark.

_**With Hilary...**_

"Excuse me..have you seen a.."

"Nope."

"Excuse me..there is something..."

"Sorry."

"Pardon..but have you..."

"Don't have time."

"Excuse me, have you seen a rabbit and a rat?"

"Alot of them. I work in a pet shop."

_"Stupid people." _Hilary murmured as she sighed. _'They are not just animals, they are my friends, if anything happens to them, I don't know what I will..." _Hilary bumped into someone causing her to fall on her butts.

"Hey! Watch it you big dumb..."

"..Dummy head?" A boy with blonde hair and aquamarine blue eyes completed Hilary's sentence as she was put into a total state of amazement. Hilary shook her head to straighten herself up as he offered his hand in front of her. She took it and he helped her up, without letting go, they stared into each other's eyes for about 5 minutes without blinking.

"Uh..Sorry and Thanks I guess." Hialry stammered while blushing and pulling her hand away. He only gave a warm smile which caused Hialry's blush reflex to boost to a higher level. _'Damn this blush reflex.'_

"My name is Stephan. Are you ok?" He sensed by Hilary's expressions that she was a bit spaced out or something.

"Oh..Ok Stephan..I am Hilary. I was looking for a rat and a rabbit. Have you seen them." _'Real smooth Hils, There are thousands of rats and rabbits in this town.'_

"Uh..That doesn't make any sense."

"I MEAN..ahem..I mean the rabbit has got two shark fins on each side of his cheeks and the rat is well...he is a rat."

"No, I am humbly sorry. I have not seen any rabbit or rat today."

"Ok, fine then. Thank you." Hilary said and walked past him. _'Where could they be. There is a 34.889 chance that Kai is lost and there is a 89.567 chance that Tyson is probably somewhere relating to food. So, technically put..." _Hilary felt someone following her. She turned around only to see a huge sakura tree. But a head poked from beside it. It was Stephan.

_'Has that guy been stalking me.' _ She shrugged it off and started to look for Kai and Tyson again. She could feel foot steps behind her. She quickened her pace and so did the person that was following her. Hilary cursed and halted Bravely, she turned around only to find Stephan walking towards her.

"What is your problem. I asked you this, you didn't tell me. I leave and you STALK ME!" Hilary yelled the last part causing the boy to sigh. Hilary was bewildered. He took her hand and asked like a prince.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

_**With Mariam**_

"Maaaxxxyyy...Maaxxxyy.._.Where the hell is he.._MAXY!" Mariam shouted. She tried to ask the people around but she got bad luck.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blonde..."

"Oh yeah, I have seen a couple of blondes today, but it looks like now it's time for me to see a blunette." A pervert with a sickening smirk on his face purred as Mariam tried her best to keep her legs as hidden as possible.

"Go to hell." She whispered as she, due to amazing beyblading skills, punched him square in the face. He could see stars and started counting them.

"Excuse me, have you seen a blonde puppy anywhere."

"I saw a him outside the pet's store. Some kids took him in a sack.''

"D-did you see where they went?"

"I am not sure but they probably lived somewhere a couple of blocks away from here."

"Oh Thank you sir!" Mariam cheered as she reached her destination. She sweatdropped.

_'Now which house is theirs.'_

_**With Mariah.**_

Mariah was a already a half cat and half human person so she was sniffing to get any scent of Ray nearby, but couldn't get it. All the people around her were thinking she was crazy. Who wouldn't if you were sniffing the air like that. But she did not care.She had to find Ray. She heard someone growling behind her. She whirled around to see she was stepping on a Bitch's tail. She sniffed at her, thanks to her cat personality. She relaxed his paws, revealing sharp nails and her teeth glistened with drool. Mariah gulped as she turned around and started running for her life. The bitch, too furious with her for stepping on his tail and her being a cat person, started chasing her crazily.

"Nyaaaaaaah! GET AWAY YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Mariah yelled but to no avail, she kept barking and chasing her. They knocked out everything that came in her way. A kid was playing with his beyblade. Mariah was just too scared that she ran all over his beyblade, shredding it to pieces. Some were left, but the crazy bitch ran over it again. Now leaving nothing but dust.

_**With Hilary**_

"Will you be my girlfriend?" HIlary groaned. He was nice though but the thought of a phoenix prince Rabbit kept hunting her.

"Listen...I am sorry, I don't wanna turn you down. But...I..uh..can't just be your girlfriend. Ok." Hilary could see tears in his eyes.

"Damn! Don't..don't cry. I hope you can find.."

"You are perfect Hilary."

"GOD! You are so pushing me. Look, I wouldn't wanna lose my temper. So it really is for your own sake. You and me..never can be."

"I understand." He whispered and turned around with a huge stormy cloud above his head. Hilary did feel sorry but she just can't do it. She turned around to see something grey and midnight blue. She gasped.

"KAI!"

_**CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS CATS DOGS RATS RABBITS**_

"Welcome back mom." A girl chirped as she took the groceries from her mother's hands. Tyson's eyes popped open at the familiar sound. He popped out of the sack. He gasped. It was Lumina.

"I brought you some potato chips, sweetie." The lady opened her shopping basket, took out a sack and opened it. Tyson weakly waved at her when he piped up. The lady jumped up three foot off the ground, releasing the sack like it was poison and screaming like someone was killing her.

"I HATE RATS!" She screamed as she ran out of the room to get a broomstick.

"Oh mom." The girl sighed and opened the sack. A whimpering rat scurried up her arm and hugged her neck. She giggled and placed him on her palm. She looked closely at him, he looked somewhat familiar.

"Oh my gosh, you are the rat I met today with those girls!" She beamed and hugged him. Tyson nodded and snuggled in.

"Well, what are you doing here, then. Those girls must be worried. "

"Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak."

Translation: We were at the pet's store when I hopped inside this lady's shopping basket for potato chips. Then I was so busy with them that I didn't notice she had brought me to her home. SO here I am.

Lumina sweatdropped as she didn't understand a single word.

"Well..whatever you said..it sounded like you were lost." Tyson nodded. "Do you want me to take you back to the..."

"WHERE IS THAT DAMN MOUSE!" The lady had come back with a broom in her hand. Lumina bit her lower lip and hugged Tyson closer.

"Mom! Don't hurt it. It's just a rat. Please."

"Lumina, why do you love rats so much."

"Not as much as I love you." She lunged forward and hugged her mother. She hugged her back .

"OK, I won't hurt the rat. But he _is still gross." _She said and went back to the kitchen.

"Let's get you back to your owner, ok?" Lumina laughed as Tyson squeaked with joy.

My Fingers are screaming! Ok I will stop here now. Tune in to find what happens next.

Will Hilary be safe from that stuck up stalker.

Will Mariam ever find the right house.

Will Mariah ever be able to outrun the crazy bitch.

Will the beynimals ever unite!

You will get the answers if you hit that purple button on the left bottom. Pretty please tell me what you think of the story so far.I will love love, hug, hug, kiss, kiss your reviews!

REVIEW!


	5. Lost and Found

**Kitty:** GOMEN NE! GOMEN NE! bows down panickily I am so sorry for keeping you guys wait for so long...

**My Muse: **Ah phoeey this story isn't so great anyway that everybody was dying to see what happens next.

**Kitty: **Yeah...but hey still I was being greedy! I wanted more and more reviews! I had time and everything but I didn't write just cause I was being stupid!

**My muse: **Finally she confesses! Tell me about it, I have been stuck with her for ages and will be forever.(whimpers)

**Kitty: **You are under my control so I am gonna lock you up so you wont bother me and the folks here! locks her up There! So, I am sorry and embarrased because these sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet people reviewed for me! Thanks a TRILLION! Laughs nervously Its so easy to say isn't it!

**Angel of Suicide: **hugs hugs kisses kisses loves loves the review I know my head was like spinning while writing! Anyway thank you so much! I always love your reviews. It's ok you couldn't review but now that you have, thank you! And I did read your story Broken Pieces and it's awesome! Thanks again.

**Amanita Virosa: **Your nick is so much fun to say! Anyway thank you..alot of it..for reviewing ! I am totally glad you liked it!

**Kai'sgirl 510: **Hmm..my faithful reviewer! Thank you so much! Dont worry Kai is so gonna get more degraded! And Maxy will be saved pretty soon along with other beynimals. The stalker is so gonna get it from Kai! Thanks again!

**AssKickinPrincessKai: **Thank you so much for reviewing again! I am so happy you like it.

**DaCow Takao: **Totally rad nick! I know I love that, too! Thank you so so so much for reviewing, your cat story is so much fun!

**Lioness of the fire: **Thank you like soooooooo much for reviewing! I do, too but don't worry, there is gonna be a jealous Kai in this chappie! (wink)

**Sakura-moonlight: **Love your nick! Thank you very very very much for reviewing! I love it!

**Nubia: **Thanks alot for recommending me to continue! Thanks alot for thinking this story is great! Thanks alot for commenting that the animals are cute! (pants)

**Thiendra: **Thanks alot for the awesome review. Your reviews always make me laugh! Thank you, bless you (RHYMES!)

**.hilariberri: **Thanks alot for reviewing twice! I love fruits basket to the max! Totally! Yeah, I know chapter three was a total flop but still thanks for saying it was cute. Thanks again.

Once again I loved your reviews! And those who read the story, THAAANNNKSSS! a trillion (I dont get tired of it!)

**_Chapter five: LOST AND FOUND!_**

Hilary gasped as she saw something midnight blue and grey furry leap into the bushes.

"KAI!" She tried to run to it but her foot was glued to the ground, she looked down to see Stephan clung onto her leg. She slapped her forehead and resisted the urge to beat the living daylights out of him.

"Please Hilary I beg you in the name of your beauty...Be my girlfriend and I shall..." He stopped abruptly as Hialry yanked him up by his collar and hissed through her gritted teeth.

"Lissssssssten Sssssstephan, I don't wanna be your sssssssstupid _GIRLFRIEND!" _She let him go and turned around but he clung onto her leg again, tears streamed down his cheek. Hilary jerked her leg out of his grasp and darted forward but he grabbed her leg again and again and again and again. Now Hilary had switched to her _The _Furious form. She slowly creaked around, her bangs covering her eyes and electric current emitting from each side of her.

"Bloody hell...Hell of fire...Devil's pit...Damn it straight to hell..." Hilary kept mumbling curses as Stephan happily scrubbed himself against her leg. Hilary screamed real loud before yanking him up and throwing him into the air with as much force as she could muster, she looked over proudly as Stephan flew across the sky. Satisfied, she turned to the bushes. She peeked in but only found a grey cat. She wandered aimlessly around but no sign of him.

_'Kai likes places that are dark,cold and lonely. So he should be somewhere near this alley.' _

"HILARY!" She crained her neck to see Stephan running towards her with his arms open wide.

"YOU IDIOT!" She started running to anywhere, it didn't matter. This guy was like a magnet! Why the hell would he not leave her alone.

_**With Kai.**_

"Oh my Gosh! Like you are so cute!" A teenage girl squirmed Kai to death as he choked for breath.

"You totally remind me of KAI HIWATARI!" She sighed dreamily and continued to snuggle him. A vein throbbing at Kai's temple. How he wanted to scratch her face. She set him down and left. Kai sighed in relief but before he could even breath normally again, a very fat woman with over intoxicating perfume grasped Kai, which totally cut off his circulation. She hugged him and screeched in a whiny voice.

"You are so cute! You don't get to find animals like these everyday. What do you say...I will take you home. I have got 10 kids at my place to play with you. Kai's face turned into a mask of horror as her words vibrated in his mind.

_'I have got 10 kids at my place to play with you...I have got 10 kids at my place to play with you...I have got 10 kids at my place to play with you...I have got 10 kids at my place to play with you...I have got 10 kids at my place to play with you..."_

Kai imagined that he was dipped into total darkness and then 10 devils grasp him and then eat him up. He couldn't take it! He whipped his head nervously around to find a way to get out of her death grip. An idea flashed. He sprawled all her groceries on the floor. She frowned at Kai but placed him on the ground. While she was busy with picking it up he sneakily started to step back, until he crashed into somehting and fell on his fury tail. He stiffly looked around to see a beaming girl with braces that intensified the crazy look on her face. She screamed with joy as she groped on him and rocked him, giving him a lullaby. Kai felt he was in hell. He wriggled to get free and accidentally scratched at her sleeves. She abruptly stopped and started crying, drowning Kai with her tears, but he sneakily seeped out of her range. He closed his eyes as he toddled down the street...until he bumped into someone..again.

_**With Mariam**_

Mariam panted heavily. She had been asking each and every house in the area, if they had three kids. She stumbled onto the steps of a house and weakly reached out to ring the bell. The door slowly opened. Revealing an old lady.

"Excuse...gasp...me...do you..gasp..have three kids...gasp..in your house?"

"Three? I have got eight. you wanna buy one?" The woman looked desperate but Mariam swept out of there and stumbled infront of another house. She rang the bell and out came a girl wiht cute two pony tails.

"Little girl...have you seen a blond puppy?" Mariam asked as she looked over her. There he was. Her Maxy-poo. She jumped up and down, her pony tail dancing in the air.

"There he is! I found you!" Max upon hearing this ran forward dramatically to Mariam. Mariam also did the same. But a boy piped up between them and they stopped abruptly.

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are, but he is staying with us now!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah, we found him, finders keepers losers weapers!"

"But..."

"NO way we will give him back!"

"I.."

"No!"

"ALRIGHT! You brats! He belongs to me!"

"But we are gonna keep him now! It was your fault you let him out there on his own!"

"But now I want him back!"

"WE wont give him back!"

"How about a trade!" A boy with glasses piped up and suggested like an adult. Mariam looked contemplative and then gave in.

"Ok, I will trade him."

"Yay! How about...Oil paint! Yeah, you give us oil paint, we give you the puppy!"

"OIL PAINT! Where the heck am I gonna find oil paint!"

"That's your problem!" They shut the door with full force leaving a fuming Mariam. She thought for a while then it clicked her.

"Oliver has got to have oil paint!"

_**With Mariah**_

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAAAAAY!" She screamed as she kept running for her life. She was whinning like a baby and running wildly. She wasn't even able to get Galux out and clean sweep this bitch. She kept bouncing and jumping over anything that came in her way. She bounced over a fence and landed on the other side, which seemed to be an alley. She heard snarls from the other side and then that bitch left. She sighed a long sigh as she catched her breath. Suddenly there was purring around her. She looked up to see a couple of cats purring and meowing at her. She smiled warmly and started to pet them. But they all scattered suddenly.

"Hey where are you going!" She asked but all she got in answer was dust. She heard a low roar behind her. She turned around to see the same bitch but this time she was with five other bitches that looked like her sidekicks. She flinched back and stammered.

"N-n-nice bitches...I-I-I mean poodles...I m-mean B-bitches...I have g-g-g-got y-yummy treats." She gasped and turned on her heels as the bitches' leader howled like a wolverine. Commanding the others to charge.

_**With Ray**_

He was in the same boat as Mariah. He kept running and running as far as he could, until there was a dead end. He meowed in despair as he tried to crawl up the wall but ended up sliming back to the ground. The hounds had surrounded him by now. His tiny heart throbbing loudly agianst his chest. His eyes suddenly got dark like a ninja .He'd had enough of this craziness.He jumped up and scratched the face of a hound, resulting in blood trickling down his cheek and he was more angry than ever. He was about to hurl his paw at Ray but he blinked to see only dust as Ray sped out of the alley. The dogs once again were chasing right after him. When will this nightmare end.

_**With Tyson**_

"Do you have any idea where your owner can be?" Lumina asked Tyson tenderly who just shrugged like he didn't care. Lumina nodded and continued to find Hilary among the streets. She heard someone yelling curses and screaming to back off, she turned around to find Hilary running for her life and some crazy blond after her. She gasped as they sped past her. Hilary had recognized Lumina and had also seen Tyson in her hands. She stopped abruptly forgetting that Stephan was running with full speed behind her. She fell on the ground face first with great force and Stephan on top of her back. She screamed real loud before yanking him up by his collar and grabbed a rock that she was about to hurl at him but Lumina stopped her.

"What are doing, he could get hurt real bad."

"Don't worry, this world would be a better place for all of us if he died!" Hilary said crazily with heavy breaths but calmed herself down and threw him on the ground.

"Sorry about that. Is that Tyson!" She jumped with joy to see the rat safe and sound.

"Uh-huh. He somehow got into a grocery sack that mom had and ended up in our home."

"Tyson you baka!" Hilary snatched him and shook him up real bad.

"Squeak!"

"Help!"

"Anyway, thank you alot. I am glad he ended up in a house where there were not some crazy freaked out women!"

"You're welcome." Hilary smiled warmly at her and she did the same before patting Tyson and skidding back to the path she came from.

"Can you not smile like that for me my dear Hilary?" Stephan pleaded as he jerked up and was about to flung his arms around Hilary but she grabbed him by his collar and hurled him up real good. Sending him somewhere across the sky.

"Tyson! You moron. It was all your fault everyone got separated!" She bonked him slowly on his small head and he let out a sharp ow and with his head hung low as he shamefully crawled up her arm and perched on her shoulder. "Can't you be a little bit responsible!" Hilary sighed and started to walk again before she saw Kai walking towards her with his eyes closed. She beamed with joy and ran towards him. Unfortunately, she couldn't stop in time and resulted in bumping into him. She hurriedly picked him up to see if he was hurt. He hadn't opened his eyes yet.

_'Ugh, not some another scatterbrain woman! No more Mr.Nice guy.' _Kai was about to hurl his paw at her face and scratch her for good when his eyes popped out with shock when he heard Hilary's soft voice.

"Kai! Are you ok?" She asked with worry evident in her tone. Kai nervously put his paw back down, thanking heavens he hadn't done what he was about to do or he wouldn't have been able to face her for a good whole month or maybe eternity. Another shock came upon him as she hugged him tight.

"HILARY! WHERE ARE THOU MY JULIET!" Hilary's eyes got clouded as Kai quirked an eyebrow. Hilary turned around reluctantly only to find Stephan running towards her.

"Go to hell!" She hissed but he only kept running to her with a smug look on his face which Kai totally did not admire. Hilary was flinching back slowly but only resulted in bumping into a tree.

"I didn't even need to pin you to kiss you." He purred as he leaned in but before he could make any contact with Hilary he made contact with sharp nails that whipped across his face. His eyebrow twitched as he fell like a statue to the ground. Kai landed on top of him and punched him up real good a couple of times before he passed out. Hilary jumped up and down like a cheerleader.

"GO KAI!" Kai dusted off his hands and looked up to see Hilary laughing with pure relief. He blushed a little bit after realizing that he had gone so jealous of that jackass that was now passed out and his blush promoted to a higher level when Hilary picked him up and gently stroked his hair.

_'I wish I was a rabbit when I saved her back at the Island!...Argh!...these rabbit genes are totally getting to me.'_

_**With Mariam**_

"Well, the guys turned into animals,Max turned into a cute wittle puppy! We went to the store to buy food for em', they somehow just vanished, we went to look for them, I found Max with three brats, they made a trade with me that if I get them oil paint the'll let Max go. So, here I am! Now will you let me have some of your oil paint, pretty please?'' Oliver just blinked his eyes as Mariam looked at him annoyed.

"Oh for God's sake, I wasted so much breath and all you can do is blink!" Oliver shook his head and after another blink uncontrolable laughter escaped his mouth. Mariam sent evil looks at him but he only laughed.

"Are you gonna give me or not?" Mariam asked through gritted teeth.

"No" He slammed shut the door. Mariam barked banging on the door with full force.

"Come out of there you girly boy!"

"No. That story stinked." Mariam was one tough chick so she managed to break the door and rushed to Oliver, yanking him up by his collar and about to give him a hardcore contact with her fist.

"Ok, ok, ok, I wil give it, but I will make a trade!" Oliver beamed as Mariam let him go and fell on his butt.

"A trade again?''

"Yes, I will give you the oil paints if you get me a...teddy bear!"

"TEDDY BEAR! DO I LOOK LIKE SOME CIRCUS STAND!"

"That's your problem miss." With this he dragged Mariam out and shut the door. Mariam sit on the steps and thought for a while that who could have a teddy bear.

"ENRIQUE!''

_**Enrique's mansion:**_

"Well, the guys turned into animals,Max turned into a cute wittle puppy! We went to the store to buy food for em', they somehow just vanished, we went to look for them, I found Max with three brats, they made a trade with me that if I get them oil paint the'll let Max go. I went to Oliver but he made another stupid trade about a teddy bear. So, I came to you cause you usually keep loads of them." Mariam panted. Enrique shook his head to get it straight and then spoke.

"Whoa, talk about a stretch. Listen, babe. I don't give away my teddy bears for nothing." Mariam was on the verge of killing him but managed to hold back and said through gritted teeth.

"How...about...a..._trade!'' _Enrique looked contemplative for a second then scanned his eyes all over Mariam and purred.

"How's about a make-out session?"

"...I'LL MAKE YOU KISS MY A$$..YOU!..."

"OK! OK! Sheesh, I'll trade for...a butterfly collection!"

Mariam slapped her forehead as she exited his mansion and looked aorund the place for a while. _'Now, who likes butterflies...MATHILDA!"_

"Hey Mathilda! Wait! She went over to a girl who was sitting by the pond with a jar full of colorful butterflies. Mathilda turned around to find Mariam running towards her. She snapped up and opened up her arms. As Mariam reached her she wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Mariam! I haven't seen you for ages." Came her sweet, chirpy voice.

"Aww..I missed you, too hon. may I ask you a favor?"

"Uh-huh, sure." Mariam took a deep breath before telling the long story all over again.

"Well, the guys turned into animals,Max turned into a cute wittle puppy! We went to the store to buy food for em', they somehow just vanished, we went to look for them, I found Max with three brats, they made a trade with me that if I get them oil paint the'll let Max go. I went to Oliver but he made another stupid trade about a teddy bear then I went to Enrique for the teddy bear then that snob made a deal about some cruddy butterfly collections...I hope you can give me that butterfly collection of yours..please?" Mariam gave a big cheesy grin hoping that another lame trade wouldn't come up. Mathilda looked at her jar thoughtfully, then back at Mariam. After a few seconds she beamed and handed the jar to Mariam. Mariam smiled in awe.

"You mean no stupid trades?" Mariam bit her lower lip. Mathilda shook her head with a bright smile gracing her beautful features.

"I didn't understand a single word of your story either but you look kinda needy so I think as long as I can be a great help for a friend then that's the biggest reward for me." Mariam felt tears streaming down her cheeks as she flung her arms aorund Mathilda and hugged her to death.

"Thanks Mat, you're the best!"

"You're welcome. Now, go save Max..uh..puppy Max before it's too late." Mathilda smiled warmly at her.

"I owe you one." Mariam winked before sprinting off to Enrique's mansion.

_**With Mariah**_

She was still running. Poor soul, she had been for like eternity and still these bitches won't give up. There was no end for this road it seemed to go on forever. Mariah bounced up and perched on a tree. Panting heavily and now shaking as the bitches circled the tree snarling with anger. She smirked at her triumph and stuck her tongue out at them.

"Take THAT Poodles! I..WOAH!" The tree was like shaking. Mariah looked down and gulped. One of the bitches had a chainsaw in her paws and was about to cut the tree down. She pounced out of the tree and landed skillfully on her feet.

"DAMN YOU BITCHES!" She screamed as she was on her feet again. From afar she could hear some other dogs barking. Her face faulted to see five crazy hounds charging her way. But she beamed to see that it was Ray who they were after. She didn't know either to be happy, angry or sad at her situation. Ray was now meowing with joy to see Mariah, but his expessions dropped down to see her in the same position as him. Mariah closed her eyes tight to wait for the colision.

_**WHAM! BONK! WHOOP! PUNCH!**_

Mariah groaned in pain as on top of her were ten dog species; five bitches and five hounds, and one kitten. She slipped from under and snatched Ray pulling him into a warm hug.

"OH I AM SO GLAD TO FIND YOU RAY." Ray nuzzled in her neck and purred. Soon, they were circled again, this time totally trapped. Those hounds and bitches were slowly compassing them, drool dripping from their mouths.

"ALRIGHT! I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT _ENOUGH!" _Mariah said as she put a confused Ray down and planted her hands on her hip. Causing all the dogs to become even more angry. They moved forward slowly but abruptly stopped to see Mariah doing something very strange. She took in a sharp breath and kept taking and taking and taking.. Ray tightly closed both his cat ears as he knew what was about to come. By now the hounds and bitches were retreating back slowly, confused and somewhat afarid as to what was up with this girl. And Mariah gave an ear-breaking, spine-cracking, eyes-popping, nose-bleeding scream. The whole area shook up so bad that Ray fell on his butts and when Mariah paused her screaming act she beamed to see all the dogs ahd passed out and some birds fell out of their nests, probably dead or passed out.

"There! I knew that would work.Now let's get back to the girls." Mariah picked Ray up and walked away from the heap of still passed out dogs. Ray just waved them goodbye.

_**With Hilary**_

"Excuse me, I left three bags over here, have you seen them?" Hilary asked the girl at the check-out. At the sudden outburst they had when they realized that the beynimals just poofed they went so panicky that they forgot their grocery bags in the store.

"Anou..let's see..are these yours?" She asked picking up three bags. Hilary nodded energetically and took the bags.

"Arigatou!" Hilary thanked as she turned aorund to leave.

"Cute rabbit you got there." She complimented causing Kai to groan in frustration. He didn't like it one bit if any _women _called him cute with the exception of Hilary though.

"Hehe..Thank you." Hilary said and exited the store.

"I wonder where Mariam and Mariah are?" Hilary asked more to herself but Tyson and Kai had heard her. Kai ust shrugged while Tyson had already stuck his nose into the bags. Hilary sat down and stared at the sky and Kai just stared at her.

"HIIIIILLLLLLLLAAAAAARRYY!" Mariah screeched as she ran to her with Ray in her death grip. She got so afraid that she was holding him in a deadly tight grip. Hilary sighed in relief as Mariah came beaming to her.

"Have you seen Mary?" Hilary asked Mariah who was too busy cuddling Ray and baby-talking to him.

"NOPE! I think she is still looking for Max." Mariah shrugged and went back to snuggling Ray.

"We'll just have to wait then." Kai looked at poor Ray with a mixture of pity and sorrow as Mariah was taking the breath out of him.Ok, Ray was happy to see her safe and sound, too but not that much!

_**With Mariam**_

Mariam rung the doorbell with hurry and impatience.

Once...

Twice...

Thrice...

She was about to break the door right off it's hinges but the door shut open revealing a sleepy Enrique.

"Here's your cruddy butterfly collection. Take it and GIVE ME THE TEDDY BEAR!"

"Whoa, chill out blue babe. Here's your prize!" Enrique pulled up a fluffly teddy bear that he was sleeping with. He kissed it before reluctantly giving it to Mariam with tears in his eyes.

"I will miss you shiny!" Enrique said dramatically as he clutched at his heart.

"Shiny? Stupid name. Anyway you're filthy rich so just buy another one."

"BUT THERE WILL BE NO SHINY AGAIN!" He cried his heart out as he closed the door and went back to his room. Mariam sweatdropped before sprinting off to Oliver's mansion.

She rung only once and then without further patience was about to blow it off but the door opened revealing a paint covered Oliver.

"Hiya Mariam!" He yelled.

"I don't have time for hi so here is your darn toy and now give me the oil paint!" Mariam shoved the bear into Oliver's hands who hugged it and snuggled it and cradled it unknowingly pissing off the blue beauty infront of him.

"OH FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!" Mariam yelled. Max was with those brats and God knows what the heck were they doing to him...

Max whimpered as the girl stepped nearer and nearer getting more scary at each step she took. He hid his eyes in his paws and shivered. Another boy stood beside Max that had a razor in his hand while the other one was chuckling evilly. The girl picked him up by his tail staring staright into his huge blue eyes. To Max they looked breath-takingly freaky. The door knob turned slowly and in stepped the mother of the children. Max sighed in relief.

"Are you all being nice to your new pet, kids?" She asked as she turned on the lights. The room was awefully dark.

"Yes, mom!" They all replied as they looked at thier mother with halos above their heads along with angelic expressions. She smiled warmly and exited before shutting the door back again.

"I AM IN A MAJOR HURRY!" Mariam screeched into his ears as he weakly held up the oil paints in his hand and Mariam snatched it from him and ran off with the speed of light.

"Hang in there Maxy."

Max once again was surrounded by them as they were about to...SHAVE HIM! Poor poor thing! his perfect blonde hair, about to get shaved! Poor Max. Just when the vibe girl was about to make the first stroke, the door bell rang. They all groaned in frustration but turned back to their work. Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing a TOTALLY pissed off Mariam with steam coming out of her ears. She took firm steps to where the kids and a hyperventilating Max were with fire flaming behind her. She snatched Max from them and with a triumphant smirk slammed the door behind her after throwing the bottle of oil paint to the tearing kids.

"Oh Maxy! I missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she cradled him in her arms. Max gave a woof of approval as he nuzzled in her neck. She walked out of the neighbourhood and scanned the area, looking for the store. She beamed to see a flash of pink.

"Mariah is so fully pink that you can recognize her from afar." Mariam giggled as Max nodded energetically. She ran her way back to them.

"Mariam and Max! You guys are ok!" Mariah chirped as she lunged forth and embraced Mariam. Ignoring that she was suffocating Max in between.

Woof!"

Translation: Need Air!

"We should hurry back to the dojo. I heard there was this new rule of putting a leash on your pets, if not your pets get confined!" Hilary rushed her words as they started to turn around to leave.

"And just where are the leashes of your pets?" A stoic and stern voice came from behind. They whipped their around to see a man dressed in a cop's uniform. Girls and the beynimals sweatdropped.

NOW WHAT!

The longest chapter I have ever written! I m still sorry for the long wait. Hope I didn't piss anyone off. Anyway! Please lemme know that what do YOU want to have in the next chap. I will try to twist it up and mix with my plot. It will be really helpful. Oh, and also lemme know that what do you think of this chapter and story so far. OH! OH! And if you can suggest a better title for the story so go! I tried to twist up the metaphor 'Every dog has it's day.' but i think it isn't very catchy, so if any of u can suggest a better one I would relly appreciate it and have a kind look at it. And dont 4get to review. Pretty please with a cherry on top!


	6. Addition to the animal family

_I am awefully, totally, humbly sorry sorry sorry for like making ya'll wait for like 15 months!! And...there are a lot of stupid yet genuine reasons for that!! Anyway thanks a zillion everyone for still reading this crap. I can't believe you all are __enjoying __ this story. o and reviewing it too!! That's all the love I need hugs puppy-Max Oh and also I'm very grateful of __**.hilariberri **__and __**Jess**__ for correcting some mistakes here and there. AND MILLION BILLIONS ZILLIONS thanks to these lovely people for their sweet as Max reviews!_

_**In darkness is light**_

_**Crosette Roy**_

_**Player zero**_

_**spritzy101**_

_**Angelic Kitsune (How can I 4get you hun!)**_

_**MarineDweller**_

_**softball91**_

_**Neko-Mecca**_

_**Amanita Virosa-Amaranthus (Is that some black magic spell? Haha)**_

_**.hilariberri (totally cool suggestions!)**_

_**DaCow Takao**_

_**Sakura-Moonlight**_

_**hikai**_

_**Jess**_

_**Lioness of the fire**_

**Warning:** Funny-bone fractures are not the responsibilty of the authoress or the beynimals!

Woof

Mew

Squeak

_**Chapter 6: Addition to the animal family**_

. "Officer Rendell Murphy here."The girls and beynimals sweatdropped to see a guy dressed in cop's uniform."And just where are the leashes of your pets?"

"We-uh-why-kh-kh-kh...HILS! You answer the officer his question and uh we're...uh...gonna go see some pigeons!" Mariam and Mariah were about to sprint when the officer abruptly got in their way and held his hand up in front of them.

"Nobody leaves this place till I either get a geniune reason or I get your pets confined for the_ whole _season!" He laughed maniacally leaving the girls and poor lil beynimals bewildered.

"The whole season! Kenny so would have murdered us all by then." The girls quivered in fear as they imagined...

_A thirty-six inches tall monster with bloddy fangs, scary claws, frizzy hair, scarily aweful glasses and slime-covered body heading towards them...He's about to attack them with his sharp claws...The girls are screaming though they are twenty-four inches taller than him..."Grrrrhhhh! I want to have milkomonosphericallistonic slurp but now I want your BLOOD! MuhahahahaMuhahaha...slurp _

_"Man I can't believe we're actually imagining Kenny as a monster."_

_"Yeah, this sucks...hey cool we're telepathic!"_

_"Wow! That's awesome."_

_"Hey guys I went to this-!!"_

"BEG YOUR PARDON for interruptingyour _thoughts _but I think-mph mph!" Hilary clamped his mouth shut and gasped "Oh my gosh! Look an aerial message says 'Rendell's wife put a small camera around his huge belly this morning so that she could track him wherever he goes!'' He swatted his head around and groped at his abdomen, totally bewildered "Huh? What? Where?...HEY! Get back here you little monsters!" Officer Rendell screamed as he saw nothing but dust and air infront of him.

"This is so not my day!" Hilary screamed at Mariam and Mariah. All three of them + beynimals (A/N: Though I have made this reference b4 I dont think many readers understand what 'beynimals' means; It means beyblade and animals munched together making it 'beynimals') were running to worlds unknown. Mariah snapped beside Hilary and yelled. "Hilary! My sixth sense tells me Kenny is back with his green stuff at the dojo!" Mariah started crying anime style.

"Mariah can't you see I'm trying to run...huh...WHAT!! Please Mariah this couldn't have gotten any worse already!" Hilary's face faulted as she had no doubts about Mariah's cat-like sixth sense.

"WhatdowedoMaxie?whatdowedo?whatdowedo?whatdowedo-ow!" Mariam fell flat as she bumped into a bulging belly.She due to her better athletic abilities was way ahead of the others and so was max who was clinged to Mariam's back .She groaned and squinted at the image of a short, fat figure. Her eyes popped at what she saw.

"You little rasclas...trying to outrun an officer huh?...YOU"LL PAY FOR THIS!" It was the stupid cop again. "NO WONDER I HATE COPS SO MUCH!" Mariam picked up the puppy who got squashed when she fell on top him and turned around to run recklessly again. "I feel like I've lost about 10 pounds today. Mariam was running ahead but her head was turned backwards to see the bickering cop. Max let out a small cry.

"Woof."

Translation: God help me.

"Mariam look out-!" Hilary and Mariah screamed in unison who were charging towards Mariam. The scene looked like it was some gladiator fight with lancers.

Whoop! Blonk! Pow! Meow! Woof! Squeak!...! (you can guess where the last one came from; the mute bunny)

"AHA! Got you now!" Officer Rendell was still running towards them and flew off the ground as if he would pounce on them all. The girls squeaked and animals made their respective noises.

_"beep! beep! beep! You have recieved a voice message." _Kai stood up with a sign that said 'STOP!' and time froze, along with the officer who happened to be in mid-air.

"hmm?" Everyone gazed in awe as Kai took out his fiery red cellphone in his 'oh-yeah-I'm-da-man' style and listened to the voice message.

_"Yo Kai It's me Tala.Just wanna hang out at Cafe35 with you, k?''_

_"Hey! What about me!''_

_"Ok, Bryan's gonna tag along, too. I'll pick you up at Tyson's place. See ya." _Kai turned to leave for the dojo when Hilary grabbed him by his fluffy tail.

"Are you _crazy?! _You wanna walk upto Tala saying 'Hey buddy look it's me Kai and I'm a _rabbit!'_ Huh?huh?I don't think so! Cause Kenny's gonna kill us if he knew that we let somebody else knew about this stupidly critical condition!" Hilary crossed her eyes at him which seemed to have no effect on him whatsoever. He took out a pencil and a paper and scribbled something on it and shoved it in Hilary's hands. Everybody leaned in to read it.

_'You baka girl! Tala and Bryan could help us get out of this mess. Besides I'm damn sick of all the situations we have been through!' _Hilary barked at Kai, "Well you're not the only one mister, we are all trapped in this mayhem!"

"Wow! Rabbits can read and write And uh CAN I COME DOWN NOW?!" Officer Rendell commented who was still in mid-air. Everybody except Kai who abruptly had gotten out of the heap slowly looked up and screamed as the huge cop fell on top of them.

"OW!My back!" The girls yelled in unison and the beynimals were too squished to even let out a sound.

"Oh yeah I got you all right where I wanted!" He took out handcuffs and was about to lock them around the beynimals' necks. "Oh yes, you all are in a heap of trouble. I am-!" His face suddenly turned beet red and he flew thirty feet off the ground screaming. "Mommy help me! These animals have gone wild!" Hilary groaned and looked around, she saw Kai smirking looking at his paws.

"Alright Kai! You scratched his butt huh?" Kai could feel his cheeks starting to burn more and more as Hilary moved towards his pink nose to place a small kiss there. "That ought to keep him off our backs for a while." Hilary giggled at the bewildered rabbit. To hide his beet red cheeks he hid his face with his long pink ears.

_'My nose was ice-cold just a second ago and now it's burning hot.' _Kai wondered.

_'By the way Kai, we can hear everything you 'think' about.' Ray purred_

_"Yep! Totally Because animals are telepathic!' Max screeched._

_'Hey cool I didn't know that.' Tyson whipped his head around in amazement._

_'Shit' _Kai murmured.

_'We got that too!' _The beynimals said or telepathed in unison.

"HIlary, about what Kai said or wrote, I think I agree with him." Mariam said and Max gave his' woof' of approval. "Yeah me too Hils, besides I too am tired of all this! It's almost 12 in the morning."

"Hmm...I dont know. Maybe...GAH. Ok, come on."

_**At the dojo...**_

"Helloooooooooo! Anybody here?It is I, Bryan and Tala Ivanov...!" Tala slapped Bryan on the forehead. "You summonin' upon the spirits or something? It's almost midnight! Everybody might be asleep."

"You hit so hard!" Bryan pouted but Tala ignored him and checked around to find somebody. "Help me find somebody." "Do you remember you made that comment when we were six and by somebody you meant a girl. Puhaha!" Tala sent a straight punch under his chin.

"Shut up or I'm gonna 'Puhaha' you." He commented coolly.

_Two minutes later..._

"Where the heck is everybody, especially Kai. He always calls and lets me know if he doesn't wanna hang out somewhere."

"Did you check the bathroom? Maybe he is..."

"IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Kenny jumped out of nowhere (for the hundreth time) holding out his 'tonic' Luckily Tala and Bryan were immune to the behavior of mad scientists so the lightning and all that didn't scare them.

"What's that?" Bryan asked pointing to the green slime in Kenny's hands. Kenny screamed and his hair stood up. "H-h-how d-d-did you guys g-get in-AAH!" Kenny was so startled the solution accidentally flew out of his hands and landed with a 'poof' on top of Tala and Bryan."Hmm?" The boys said in unison. Kenny shrieked and snapped far away from the smoke. When it cleared up, Kenny fainted as he saw a baby fox and a baby parrot caught up in Tala and Bryan's clothes.

"Howl"

Translation: What the heck is this! Why am I a fox!A baby fox!"

"Quack! Molly want a cracker! Molly want a cracker!"

Translation: Why can't I say anything besides this!?"

**Muhahahaha! **Cliffhanger! Well don't worry this time I'll update sooner(I hope!) Sorry for the short chapter too. That is all the distance I could reach with my muse. Anyway just so you won't get confused, Tala is the fox and Bryan is the parrot. Gaah, I think you might have figured that out anyway :P Oh and I need to know what kind of noises do baby foxes make. Do they howl? And about the parrot quack, I listened to a parrot over and over again so I could ge tthe gist of his noise and all I recieved was something like this 'Quaaaahck whistle whistle' So If anybody knows a better sound they make lemme know! And dont forget to review!


End file.
